Self-presentation has long been known to influence phenomenal self-concept. This research has largely focused on the basic carryover effect in which self-presentation affects self-evaluation. Recent research has suggested that self-presentation and acts of impression management may also affect the structural components of the self-concept. While self-presentation leads to crystallization of the self-concept, diffusion and lowered self-concept clarity may result from self-presentation accompanied by feelings of duress. Integrity of the self-concept is related to a number of measures of mental health, including stability of self-esteem and self-focused rumination. Additionally, it is suggested that repeated engagement in this type of self-presentation may lead to chronic feelings of self-doubt. Self-doubt, in turn, is correlated with the imposter syndrome, self-handicapping and overachievement behaviors. These studies investigate the types of self-presentations, and the conditions under which these self-presentations are made, which may detrimentally effect the self-concept. All participants will attempt to give the impression that they possess a certain trait. Some participants will be asked to do so while also pursuing additional goals such as concealing personal information. It is expected that participants who make self-presentations alone will experience greater self-concept clarity, while those who make self-presentations while also focusing on another goal will not receive the same benefit.